Joyeux anniversaire!
by DianeMoon
Summary: Stiles vient tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans et toute la meute décide de lui offrir un super anniversaire...


**Un petit truc tout simple et rempli de moi parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial.**

**C'est pour toi Poukinette...en plus de la bague, la mairie et tout le tintouin :)**

**En espérant que ça te fasse plaisir,**

**Je t'aime *coeur***

* * *

C'était l'anniversaire de Stiles.

L'hyperactif de la meute venait tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans. Et dix-huit ans ça se fête, alors ils l'avaient fêté bon sang ! Un mercredi soir –en pleine semaine donc (ils avaient même quatre heures d'économie d'affilées avec le coach le lendemain), mais ils s'en foutaient comme de l'an quarante.

Après toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient dû traverser ces derniers temps, se retrouver simplement entre potes pour délirer comme les gamins qu'ils étaient sensés être, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Et puis, faut dire, le shérif avait donné son accord aussi.

Mais rien d'extraordinaire toutefois.

Un bon gros bordel, comme on les décide au dernier moment, mais qui font toujours plaisir parce qu'on est entouré des gens qu'on aime et qui nous aime. Et surtout parce qu'on est soulagé de voir que ces mêmes bâtards ne nous avaient pas vraiment oublié, malgré leur délire de faire « comme si », justement, toute la journée au lycée. Nan mais franchement !

Seule ombre au tableau, Derek n'était pas là.

En soi, ce n'était pas si grave que ça parce qu'il y avait déjà tous les autres et c'était déjà énorme. Mais quand même…

Quand Stiles en avait fait la remarque à Scott, celui-ci s'était pourtant montré assez positif :

\- « Il m'a promis de venir. T'inquiète pas, il sera certainement là plus tard ».

Mais après un twister pour le moins tordant, un karaoké infernal pour les voisins et bien d'autres jeux plus saugrenus les uns que les autres (mais pas moins drôles), vint le moment de souffler les bougies…et Derek n'avait toujours pas daigné faire son apparition.

Et s'il devait être sincère, le roi de la fête était un peu déçu.

C'est vrai que l'ex alpha et lui n'étaient pas particulièrement copains comme cochons, mais Stiles avaient espéré qu'ils aient quand même dépassé le stade du « jt'aime pas donc tu la fermes ou j'te bouffe la jugulaire! ». Apparemment, ils en étaient au simple « jt'ignore vu que j'en ai rien à foutre de toi », et c'en était pas moins douloureux.

Malgré tout, l'hyperactif fit bonne figure quand tous lui claquèrent de grande claques amicales dans le dos ou des bises sonores sur les joues. Il arriva à sourire sincèrement en découvrant ses cadeaux (qui étaient vraiment pas mal du tout) et parvint même à reprendre du gâteau que Melissa avait préparé et qui était délicieux à en damner un saint.

Il finit malheureusement par craquer quand, seul dans sa chambre après que tous ses amis soient partis, il se fit la réflexion que tout aurait vraiment été parfait si seulement Derek avait pu être présent. Et c'est con de pleurer le jour de son anniversaire, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fit dans l'obscurité de sa piaule, et en silence pour que son père ne s'inquiète pas.

Alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes d'un revers de manche, son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Reprenant rapidement contenance, le cœur de Stiles rata un battement en découvrant le nom de l'expéditeur…et le contenu dudit message :

« _**Ouvre ta fenêtre.**_ »

Levant rapidement les yeux du mobile, l'hyperactif retint un cri de frayeur en apercevant la silhouette du brun à travers les carreaux. Accroupi sur le rebord, Derek lui adressait en effet des gestes précipités en direction du crochet.

Faisant fi de sa surprise, le jeune-homme s'avança rapidement, déverrouilla la vitre, puis la leva avant de reculer pour permettre à son visiteur de rentrer dans sa chambre en un mouvement souple.

Immédiatement après et sans trop savoir comment, Stiles se retrouva enlacé étroitement entre les bras musclé du brun, ses lèvres posées délicatement sur les siennes, un main possessive agrippant sa taille. Mais quand l'autre main de Derek se posa sur sa joue dans un geste tendre, inclinant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, toutes ses questions furent subitement balayées par la caresse chaude de sa langue contre la sienne.

Finalement, l'ex alpha interrompit le baiser et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille un « _joyeux anniversaire Stiles_ » d'une vois rauque, avant de se détourner puis de sauter par la fenêtre sans demander son reste.

Stiles resta interdit au milieu de sa chambre, un sourire débile étirant ses lèvres

Mais de tous les cadeaux qu'il reçu ce soir là, il décréta que le dernier était incontestablement le meilleur.

* * *

**Voilà! Un petit machin tout fluffy parce que dès que je pense à Pouki, je suis toute chose^^**

**En espérant que vous ayez apprécié.**

**Par ailleurs, je vous invite à vous joindre à moi pour qu'on le crie tous en coeur : "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE POUKIIIIIIII".**

**Bien à vous,**

**DM**


End file.
